


Old Luthors can't learn new tricks

by EllieAird



Series: Loving Lee [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieAird/pseuds/EllieAird
Summary: Never in her life had Lillian Luthor thought she would live to see one of her children married to a Super, but that was before Kara Danvers appeared. After failing at stopping the marriage, between Lena and Kara, Lillian had only one mission left: to make Kara's life a living hell in the best mother-in-law style. Inspired after that Brenda Strong video.orLillian Luthor being an absolute sweetheart to Lena, but not missing the chance to tease, annoy and mess with Kara, because it will be a cold day in hell if when she accepts an alien into her family without putting up a fight.





	Old Luthors can't learn new tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was inspired after watching the gorgeous Brenda Strong talking about Supercorp on that video. It is part of the "Loving Lee" series, however, you don't need to read the other two one-shots to read this one, although, please do and leave me your pretty thoughts over there :)
> 
> Lillian isn't completely evil here, just a mother trying to fix her mistakes with her daughter but messing with Kara the entire time.

What was left for her than to walk fast through her room over and over again? She had gotten the phone call, so it would be a matter of minutes for her to be found. Nothing had ever prepared her for this moment.

She felt the anger rising and she started sweating. The hand that was holding the gun was trembling, it could be a mixture of adrenaline and her old age, although she would never admit to the latter. She would never. She was still a woman full of energy and ambition, and she still had some purposes in her life she needed to see become reality. She would never give up. She would never quit. Luthor's don’t—

The woman turned around quickly and blasted the Kyptonite bullet when she heard the intruder land. She admired the hole she had opened on the wall and smirked.

“Lillian! What the hell!?”

Lillian Luthor smiled proudly at the blushed, pissed off look, the “woman of steel” had on her face. She would never grow tired of doing her little tricks when Lena wasn’t around, she needed to remind Kara Danvers her place on the world. She always missed, Lena would never forgive her if she didn’t, but she always managed to miss by mere centimetres.

“Well, hello Beelzebub. I was expecting you. Quite disgusted, I must say.” Lillian scoffed and gathered her purse while starting to walk outside the house. “I thought such an unpleasant visit would only come when I finally died and went to hell.”

Kara’s face was a poem. She couldn’t believe it. 5 years had passed since Lillian burned her Supersuit when she found out she was dating Lena. 3 years since the Luthor matriarch had opposed to the wedding, right in the middle of the ceremony; and 4 years and 10 months since she made Lena take her to the hospital because “she was having a heart attack” when she found out that Lena had taken the Danvers surname and had hyphenated it with hers.

_*_

_“Lena Luthor-Danvers!?” Lillian slammed the pawn on the chessboard. “What would your grandfather say if he could see you now, Lena?! Disgrace! Utter disappointment!”_

_Lena rearranged the fallen pieces and calmly answered._

_“Mother, Kara is my wife and—“_

_Lillian shushed her quickly and started to feel the adrenaline produced by the anger in her._

_“Don’t you dare repeat those words. I was there.” She gulped the whisky in one go and cleaned the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand when she calmed down. Sighing defeated “I still have nightmares about it.”_

_“I thought you were all about LGBT rights since you joined that rich-ladies group.”_

_ “I don’t care that you like women, Lena. I knew it since boarding school. Well, your escapades with Veronica Sinclair made everyone know about it” Lillian stared at her with a sarcastic smile before exploding “BUT TO MARRY AN ALIEN WOMAN IS TO TEST MY LIMITS!”_

_Lena stared at her mother with a blank expression and started getting up. They had talked about it. The mention of the word “Alien” as something bad, would cause Lena to walk away… that had been her rule for them to reconnect._

_Lillian immediately calmed down, not wanting her daughter to walk away. She had promised. She had promised to be the mother she had never been before. She tried to mask her feelings and go on._

_“I’ve been reasonable, Lena. I have only scared Supergirl with the kryptonite gun three times this year, darling. That’s an improvement. I promised I would get better.”_

_The brunette rolled her eyes and sat down again_

_“And would you stop with that?” She said annoyed “You don’t get to kill her. Only I have the power to do that and that’s solely if she misses dinner after getting into dangerous situations. Kara is my family”_

_“Family? Well, I’m family! Why don’t you ever think of me? Your old mother’s heart, Lena Luthor.” Lillian got up angry again_

_“Luthor-Danvers”_

_She stared at Lena right before holding her chest and gasping dramatically, exaggerating everything “Lena, get me to a hospital. I’m having a heart attack.”_

_Lena only rolled her eyes again, annoyed at her mother’s antics while helping her walk knowing that, after the trip to the hospital, the doctor would tell her she was ok._

*

“You could have killed me, you know!?”

Kara yelled at her mother-in-law.

“But I didn’t, did I? If I had intended to do so, you would be dead already.”

“If you don’t really want to kill me, then why do you insist on shooting at me on sight!?”

“As far as I’m concerned, banshee, you want to be accepted into this family. And until I cope with the fact that you brainwashed my daughter and got your alien ideas into her, I might still need therapy.” Kara intended to speak but Lillian continued raising her voice to shush her “And my therapy is aggressive!”

Kara rolled her eyes “Can we just go?”

Lillian walked towards her, cleaning her recently ironed outfit with her hands. She was mentally repeating herself how important this was to Lena, how important this was to herself and how few minutes on Supergirl’s arms wouldn’t kill her. Her mental image had been set; she would fly her by the hand and she would spend the time watching the landscape of the route from Italy to National City hanging from Kara’s wrist.

Not a lot of touching involved. Enough space for her to breathe.

When she saw the blonde extend both of her arms and walk towards her, Lillian backed off as quickly as she could.

“Oh no, don’t you ever think I’m going to let myself be bridal carried by you. Never.”

“Would you rather go on a piggyback ride?” Kara chuckled teasingly, not expecting Lillian to take the kryptonite gun out again and point it at her forehead.

“Why don’t I send you back to the hell you came from so you can tell your jokes to your father, you demon?”

Kara just stared at her dumbfounded. This woman couldn’t possibly be serious. She sighed and kept her arms extended.

“Because if you do that you’d break Lena’s heart. And you promised to never do that again. Because you love Lena, remember?”

“Could she consider it an act of love to save her soul?”

“No.”

“Can I just hang from your hand?”

“No. You’d be an easy target.”

“I still think I would go faster on the private plane. Could you not touch me too much?”

Kara just lowered her forehead to her fingers exasperated. She needed to calm down for her wife.

“I won’t touch you. I won’t even grip you, you just lay on my arms and don’t move. Ok?” Lillian nodded and Kara continued her speech “Look, I think the same, Lillian. I don’t want to do it either, but Lena has been complaining about climate contamination and the effects of airplanes on Earth.” Kara shrugged her shoulders “She wants our daughter to live in a _green world _and she’s pregnant, I can’t say anything against it without her getting mad.”

“Ha! Finally, a Super that has to submit to a Luthor or face hell. I knew Lena would make me proud.” Lillian got closer to Kara again, and the blonde finally carried her. Lillian held her hands into her chest to avoid touching Kara while feeling the material of the “S” on her shoulder and then the roaring wind next to her. She still wanted to tease Kara some more. “Not the way I would have wanted, but I’m a woman that finds happiness in the small things.”

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle. Lillian was just a glitch in the matrix, she was sure. There was no way that a woman would naturally be as “unique” as Lillian. She was right, at the end of the day. She was a Super that feared nothing except for her wife’s tears or anger. She couldn’t handle either.

“What can I say? 24 years in the Phantom Zone didn’t prepare me for dealing with Lena Luthor.”

Kara felt Lillian stiff on her arms and the old woman started doing the maths on her head.

“You’re almost 30, though.”

Kara frowned and snickered before responding

“Uh, yeah?”

“Then how come you spent 24 years in the Phantom Zone if you’re 30 and you’ve been an inconvenience in my life for the past 10 years?”

Lillian clenched her fists and shifted uncomfortably

“Time doesn’t pass in the Phantom Zone, Lillian. I am 30. I should be 56 but I—“

Lillian started aggressively moving and hitting Kara on the chest, startling the blonde, who almost dropped her.

“56!?”

“Calm the fuck down!”

Kara tried to see where she was going with Lillian’s hands covering her face and trying to hurt her

“You pervert! My poor daughter.” Lillian kept hitting her and tried to reach for her gun again, making Kara lose her focus trying to take the purse away when Lillian fell.

“Lillian!”

The woman was gripping her by the ankle with one hand and continued to hit her leg with the other.

“You could be her mother!”

Kara tried to take her from her coat and pull her up, while not dropping the purse, but with Lillian’s movements and Kara’s exasperation, she could only manage to trap the Luthor in her arms again until Lillian couldn’t move. She saw the Gucci logo fall to the ocean and braced herself for another complaint.

“That was Gucci, you idiot!. How dare you drop my purse and corrupt my only daughter!?”

Kara started lowering as fast as she could, not focusing on Lillian’s shouts of her being a grandma, having only three years of difference between them, how her poor Lena could do more than to have sex with a decrepit old lady and all the insults that made Lillian, Lillian.

As soon as both of their feet touched the ground, Kara snapped.

“Could you just shut up!?” Lillian stopped yelling at her and kept quiet while seeing Kara lashing out. “I don’t like you either, Lillian Luthor, but I sure as hell love your daughter and I’ll be damned before your games take her away from me.”

Kara walked from side to side stomping her boots on the ground

“You’ve harassed me, teased me and tried to kill me at least 20 times over these years. I don’t care that you hate me, for better or worse, you’re the grandmother of my soon-to-be-born daughter and I can’t change that. You can’t change it either. You don’t even like kids, but that’s your blood and Lena’s blood and I’m only doing this for her. Understood?”

Lillian nodded quietly and let herself be carried while Kara continued

“We are going to get along for these last minutes until we get to the DEO. I’m going to watch my daughter be born and you’re going to pretend to be happy to have a half Kryptonian grandchild because Lena wants us to be a family. Then, I will fly you back and you can do whatever you want.”

Lillian felt a tiny bit of remorse go through her. Lena would be heartbroken if, because of her, none of them got to witness the birth. She promised herself she would make her best effort to separate the tiny girl that was on her way from her hideous second mother. Second, because Lena would always be the first.

She didn’t like kids that much, but she would have to learn to love the kid for the sake of her daughter. She could raise her like a second Lena and it would be like Kara didn’t even exist. Yeah, it could be like that.

She would become another prodigy and Lillian would take her to chess championships and brag about her with the stupid rich-lady group she was in. She would be the future of the Luthor lineage and another face to put on the family tree of the Luthor manor. Another L-L. Because she would be another L-L, right? Kara wouldn’t dare to interfere with the legacy of her family.

She bit her mouth to try not to bother the alien again, but the more she thought about it, the more she needed to speak up and fight Kara one more time. She was doing this for Lena, she didn’t want to cause any trouble but— she just couldn’t help…

“She is going to have the Luthor surname first, right?”

Damn it, Lillian. She thought. The venomous tone of voice she used came naturally.

“Wow. 20 seconds of silence, how amazing and thoughtful of you” Kara said sarcastically and rolled her eyes “Yes. She’s going to be a Luthor.”

Lillian felt lighter after that confirmation but she just had to know more.

“And you didn’t break the L.L legacy, did you? Because for generations the Luthor children have had names that start with L. You already took my daughter, you’re not going to take away the future of—“

“Yes. Goddamn it, yes. She’s going to have everything you want, now, for the love of anything sacred, can you please shut up!?”

Lillian had never heard Kara cursing at anyone. She was so composed and perfect for everyone else, so Lillian smiled after knowing that all of those insults Kara was letting out were because she couldn’t handle her. She knew how to piss her off and it amused her so much, she wanted to test her limits.

“You know. If you wanted to join the tradition you could, now that you –legally but never actually- hold the Luthor last name.” Lillian heard Kara sigh and chuckled “How do you like the name Lucifer? Personally, I love it.”

Three curses afterwards, they flew quietly to the DEO. Kara let her go as soon as she touched the ground and walked away quickly. Lillian only got to see the fluttering cape before she disappeared. The agents looked at her with disgust. No one believed that Lillian was actually actively trying to be a productive citizen and a nice mother, and she knew she deserved it, but still she politely said “Good morning” with a nod and a smile.

Someday she wouldn’t be seen as a criminal. She just had to try. She followed the route Kara had taken and managed to see her cape while the blonde spoke with her sister. It was an open space, and she could see the big staircase leading to where Kara and Alex Danvers were talking. Waiting for her.

She was going to start walking when she felt a gun to her back and a threat that made her raise her arms quickly.

“Don’t shoot! I come for my daughter, Lena Luthor, who is going to give birth!” She screamed loudly and then pointed at Kara raising her voice “I’m with the woman that has the “S” of Satan on her chest!”

All the agents chuckled under their breath after Kara sighing loudly and nodding, confirming that Lillian was with her. She calmly walked when she felt the agent back off and saw Alex smirk at her, and greet her when she arrived. Speaking softly.

“S of Satan? Nice.” She laughed, leading the way.

“I still can hear you, Alex.” Kara said and looked at Lillian “You stay next to me, so they don’t think this is a Cadmus invasion.”

Lillian was getting nervous, although she would never admit it. Lex would never give her grandchildren and she was relieved it was like that. She didn’t know if his madness could be passed on. But Lena… she had always been sweet.

Even when she had been evil towards her in spite of her late mother, she had never stopped being a marvellous child. Calmed, smart and so polite and gentle that Lillian still felt disgusted at herself for ever mistreating her in the past.

Now her little girl was going to give her another little girl, and she just hoped she was just like Lena. She would make her best effort to give her the childhood she had failed to give the youngest Luthor. Perhaps if she tried to forget that Kara was the other mother, she could love her. She would only have to try hard.

She still was scared. Couldn’t they adopt a kid? Or make Lena find a donor so the alien had nothing to do with the baby? Of course not, they couldn’t be normal and they had to use that horrible birth matrix to mix their genes.

What if she hated the kid as soon as she laid eyes on her? What if she felt disgusted? She was fearful that her reaction would be different from what her daughter hoped.

“Mom! Kara!” Lillian heard Lena yell with a relieved voice after grunting and complaining because of the baby “This girl wants to get out now! Where were you!?”

Lena was more belly than body. She was certainly ready to give birth. All of Kara’s friends were there and the doctors that were gathered indicated that they had been waiting for a while. Lillian noticed Kara’s pissed off expression softening and saw her running towards Lena, leaning near her cheek to give her a kiss and to softly caress her wife’s belly.

Lillian rolled her eyes. Had she had to be such a sweetheart to her daughter every time? Would God, if he existed, ever give her a real reason to hate her with purpose?

“I’m sorry, I made Kara wait for me.”

“Ahhh!” Lena yelled and grabbed her belly again, trying to control her breathing again. “Ok, it only matters you’re already here. That’s it.”

Kara gave the belly a soft kiss and spoke to the baby

“Yeah, your grandmother and I are already here and we’re expecting you baby girl.”

Lillian smiled for a second at the action and quickly erased the smile. It would be a cold day in hell when she softened for Kara Danvers. That would never happen.

“So, everyone… ” Kara started speaking “The doctors have said that this won’t take that long so I’m sure you’ll get to see my daughter soon. I’m thankful for all of you.”

Alex and Kelly were hugging and Nia was trying to calm Brainy down after he started “leaking” through his eyes. None of them realized Lillian wasn’t there with them anymore and she had sneaked out, following her daughter to get into the room.

She could see they were helping Lena get ready. Trying to get her as comfortable as possible when one of Lillian’s heels clacked on the floor, making Kara turn around and gasp with frustration.

“For the love of Rao, Lillian, what on Earth are you doing here?”

“Mom!?” Lena said with shock

Lillian felt someone grabbing her shoulder and saying “Ma’am, you cannot be here.” Just before she slapped the hand away, turning around quickly and snapping

“And who the hell are you to tell me I cannot be with my daughter while she gives birth to my grandchild?”

“Lillian, please, could you just—“

Lillian walked towards the medical outfits and started getting into one. “Just nothing. I’m Lillian Luthor, notorious physician, and I did not spend 7 years studying for some random doctor and an alien to tell me, I cannot be here”

“Could I start pushing now!?" Lena grunted with discomfort and Lillian pushed the doctor aside while going towards Lena’s legs to help her with the baby.

Kara quickly went towards her

“Lillian, get out!”

Lillian put a scalpel right on her chest. She knew it wouldn’t hurt her, but she wanted to establish her power with something that could look somewhat menacing.

“Listen to me very carefully, Lucy. You’re out of your Rao-damned mind if you think I’m going to wait outside for my granddaughter to be born.” Lillian saw Kara’s hardened expression and before she could continue Lena questioned her

“Who the fuck is Lu—? Ahhh!”

“It’s short for Lucifer.” Both blondes answered without blinking and never looking away from each other. Lillian pressed the scalpel harder.

“I’m going to bring my granddaughter into this world, and you’ll be thankful. You’ll be grateful that I didn’t let these public hospital doctors touch your wife.”

“Lucifer is going to be me if someone doesn’t get this child out of me, now!”

Kara smiled at Lillian and nodded at her, giving her permission, and Lillian nodded back. She wanted to be mad, but seeing Lillian be ferociously protective of her granddaughter and Lena’s sake did things to her heart, kind of twisted, considering the Luthor’s violent approach, but still. It was heartwarming.

She knew Lena wouldn’t be safer with anyone else.

When Kara heard Lillian’s first indication for Lena to push, she ran to the brunette’s side and held her hand. Wiping the sweat out of her forehead and whispering loving things into her ear. She looked like she was suffering, but Kara could only feel the utter excitement of how close they both were of having their little one with them.

Lillian squeezed Lena’s leg trying to give her strength and support and ordered her to push one more time. She was doing amazing. Lena focused on Kara trying to calm her down and smiled when she caught a glimpse of her mother’s eyes, filled with concentration… She couldn’t be in better hands.

“Lena, just one more time, honey. Come on.”

Lillian heard Lena’s last grunt until she finally could feel the tiny body fall right into her hands, impatient to let everyone know of her arrival, screaming at the top of her lungs without even needing a light spank. She was already here.

_“Leah is here, baby. You did it”_

Lillian heard Kara’s soft whisper and focused on the little baby, cutting the cord and wrapping her on the tiny blanket she had kept near. Leah Luthor, she repeated, softly caressing the baby’s cheek, and holding her to her chest. The baby immediately calmed down. Her chubby cheeks were already rosy, and as if showing her she was indeed another child prodigy like her mother, Leah was staring at her.

Lillian saw the big green eyes and went back at least 20 years to the past, when she saw those same eyes arrive in her household. All of her fears of not being able to love the kid had been quickly washed away. This was her granddaughter, hers; and she would be there for her. She already loved her.

She knew she didn’t deserve such a perfect being in her life, so she thanked God for delivering this precious baby to Lena, the only one that deserved her. She would just enjoy watching her grow up.

And she would teach her all of the things she would have wanted to teach Lena. She would spend all the time she could with her and—

Lillian smiled and Leah smiled back as if she understood her. She cursed in her mind. That smile was all Kara and she had to admit that it made her even more beautiful. She continued to caress her face while tearing up a little bit.

“Welcome to this crazy family of yours, Leah Luthor. We already loved you before you arrived.”

Lillian didn’t feel Kara’s presence next to her until she spoke

“May I?”

Lillian nodded and carefully put the baby on Kara’s arms

“Don’t you drop her, idiot.”

“Never.”

Lillian saw Kara stare at the baby with such adoration, she felt a tiny bit of gratefulness that her granddaughter was also part Danvers. She knew no one would protect her grandchild as Supergirl would, and she also knew that no family would love her as the family Kara had built since her arrival, and even though Lillian would never actually be part of that large group, she was also Leah’s family. She didn’t care that she had sworn to distance herself from her old ways, she would be using her Lexosuit again and spend some time in jail if anyone ever hurt that little girl.

Lena was lucky, and so was Leah.

Lillian could only smile when she saw Lena crying and holding her baby with such tenderness, it seemed like she had been made just for that. Kara kissed Lena’s forehead and told the doctors to take them out to the other room so they could be more comfortable while she cleaned up everything with her super speed.

“Mom?” Lillian went towards Lena after hearing her

“Yes?”

“Thank you, for being here and for everything.”

Lillian kissed the tears on her cheek and whispered into her ear “I should have always been here, honey. I love you. Both of you.”

Lillian stepped away while watching the other doctors take Lena and the baby away, while she saw a red blur moving fast inside the room and in 10 seconds everything was impeccable again.

She went towards Kara and the blonde turned around after hearing the heels behind her

“Lillian, I thought you had left with—“

Kara felt something sharp right on her hip.

“Lucy, listen to me carefully because I’m saying this one time and one time only.”

“Is that Kryptonite? Are you fucking kidding me!?” Kara raised her voice after the slight pain on her hip. Cursing her life in Kryptonian because, how the hell would she ever live peacefully with Lillian Luthor onto her like that?

“Yes.” Her mother in law affirmed calmly while still holding the weapon to her suit.

“I thought you had dropped the gun.”

“This is a Kryptonite shiv, smartass. Do you think I wouldn’t have a back-up in case Lena asked me to get rid of you?”

Kara groaned and raised an eyebrow

“Is this going to be the rest of my life?”

“I don’t care about the rest of your life, I care about Lee’s future and I swear to God, Rao, and your father from hell that if you ever let anything happen to this child, I’m going to find you”

Kara smiled. Had Lillian and her cold heart baptized her daughter with an adorable nickname? Was she getting threatened to die because Lillian actually loved Leah? Her poor daughter would grow up so loved and protected by such dysfunctional people, she feared for her psychological development. Poor kid would be a mess, and fortunately her aunt Kelly would be able to provide therapy for her.

Kara wouldn’t let anyone hurt her child or her wife. She would give up her life before letting that happened. This was her family, the only two people that mattered now.

“I would die first before anything happens to them both.”

Lillian felt pleased with the answer but didn’t let go of the shiv. She still needed to get her point across.

“Yeah, you would, because I would murder you. The only reason I’m allowing this union and your motherhood over Leah is because Supergirl should be able to protect them from anything and everything, do you understand?”

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle softly and roll her eyes. She knew Lillian meant some things, but she was also sure she was being over the top. She wouldn’t use the shiv on her, but she decided to play the part. Not daring to break the old woman’s heart escaping from her grip, and not wanting to out her for actually having feelings and caring for all of them.

“Ok, Lillian. Of course, I don’t doubt that’s the only reason you’ll allow it. I respect you for that.”

“Yes.” Lillian was happy that Kara was finally understanding “If you don’t bring her to my house at least one weekend of the month, you’re dead. Someone hurts her, dead. You raise your voice at her, you’re dead. If she ever says ‘Grandma, Mom didn’t want to read me a bedtime story’, you’re dead. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t care how tired you are, you always make time for bedtime stories.”

Kara nodded

“You’re going to let her call you grandma, for real?”

Lillian dismissed the question, backing off and hiding the shiv.

“She needs the best education. She’s already a prodigy, from the Luthor side of the family and since I know she’s half you, I don’t want your disgusting eating-habits and laziness near her. I’m going to teach her how to play chess, and I will teach her horse-riding.” She took out her phone and put her glasses on to start writing on the notepad everything she was saying. “Also, we need to organize and decide who will speak to her in which language. If she picks them early on, she will be a polyglot by the time she’s 7.”

“I will try to follow your recommendations, but remember she’s my daughter.” She dared to hug Lillian and decided to play her stupid game of ‘who annoys the other one faster’ “She’ll do as Lena and I see fit.”

“AND YOU WILL DO AS I SEE FIT” Lillian got out of Kara’s embrace and pushed her away pointing the shiv back at Kara again from afar “YOU’RE BOTH MY DAUGHTERS. YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME OR ELSE”

Kara gasped and stared at Lillian with her mouth open

“Did you—? Did you just call me—?”

Lillian suddenly realized what she had said and felt embarrassed. She cleared her throat and fixed her glasses, putting her phone in her pocket and taking the shiv from Kara’s face.

“I said what I said. And this will never be brought up again.”

“I can’t believe that—“

“Ever.” Lillian stared at her harshly and walked towards the door, Kara closely following and going towards where Lena was. Lillian just wanted to see her baby again.

“But you just—“

Lillian turned around faster than a bullet after hearing Kara speak again.

“Lucy, if you don’t shut up right now, I swear Lena is going to be a single mother.”

Kara stopped and nodded, trying to suppress a giggle. Lillian started walking again.

“Ok“ Kara said before falling in a fit of giggles “Mom.”

Nia looked around scared and pissed off when she heard the scream. Hell to the no. She had had some troubling encounters with the underworld after playing with the Ouija board when younger, and she wouldn’t go through those again. Nope. Her niece was being born and whoever was invoking Satan would be fired. She wouldn’t have any agents yelling for Lucifer on her floor. Uh uh— not on her watch.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone can draw, please, I've been asking for this since the first part of the series: give me a tiny baby Lee with her mommies, and I'll be happy forever.
> 
> Thank you for reading, pardon my mistakes and I can't wait to read your comments.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://ellie-aird.tumblr.com/) for anyone that wants to follow :)


End file.
